Joining the Army
Enlisting in Stormwind’s military is no trivial matter; it’s a commitment that requires understanding not only what is expected of you but what you’re capable of handling. A healthy soldier prepares to invest not only their time and energy but also their faith and body to better service the realm. They immerse themselves in these challenges and seek to grow beyond them. Those of resolute spirit are encouraged to send applications to their local recruitment office so they can begin their journey post haste! For king and country; join today! The First Regiment The First Regiment is a heavy role-playing guild on the Moon Guard server of World of Warcraft whose concept revolves around a Duchy within the Kingdom of Stormwind and the regiment of soldiers that hail from it. While at our core we can be defined as a military role-playing guild, we delve into non-military concepts in our stories that involve magic, the church, rangers, law, nobility and knighthood in creative plot-lines and interactions that have a great deal of fan-fiction and years of role-play history backing them. We engage in several modes of storytelling, including Dungeons & Dragons styled roll-based events, world RP-PvP with Horde guilds, and creative interaction and conflict with Alliance guilds. The First Regiment was founded in early February of 2010 with the goal of revolutionizing the Stormwind role-playing scene on Moon Guard and providing a high quality environment for its members. With over ten years of role-play documented through dozens of planned campaigns, the regiment stands as a testament to the dedication, creativity, and comradery between its members. Before You Proceed * Players interested in joining the First Regiment must be at least 17 years of age, be reasonably familiar with and interested in Warcraft lore, and have a comprehensive grasp of proper English writing. * Only Humans, Dwarves, Gnomes, and High Elves are accepted into the First Regiment. Worgen characters are allowed, but only if they stay in their human form at our stations. Kul Tiran humans and Dark Iron dwarves are allowed as well. Death knights are not allowed, nor is any character that openly utilizes dark magic, such as necromancers, warlocks, or shadow priests. * Our storylines are often grounded by ideas of feudalism and medieval warfare. While many aspects of World of Warcraft appeal to high fantasy elements, overly heroic characters may not fit into our setting. * Gritty and cruel scenarios are sometimes portrayed that may not sit well with some people or modern standards. * Guild events typically begin at 8:00 p.m. CT and can appear on any day of the week. Rules The First Regiment maintains an in-depth list of guild rules that every member must abide by in the interest of maintaining a friendly and welcoming environment for its players and a cohesive chain of command for its characters. In general, members of the First Regiment must be courteous and respectful to each other and to those outside of the guild. There is absolutely no tolerance for harassment or disrupting others' role-play uninvited. Members who are found to break the rules of the guild are subject to demotion or removal depending on the severity of the offense. * Guild Rules If you are new to role-play, it is encouraged that you read the following documents: * Role Playing Terminology * Role Playing Resources Divisions The First Regiment is made up of several sub-organizations, or divisions that encompass the major role-playing themes found within the Kingdom of Stormwind. Whether your character is a rogue, knight, priest or wizard, we hope to provide a unique niche where you can have fun and fulfilling role-play in which your character's skills are utilized to their fullest. A link to these divisions is listed below with internal links to further information: * First Regiment Divisions Some divisions and orders have special requirements that must be met before your character can join. If you have any questions or suggestions regarding the guild's divisions or roles, feel free to contact our officers. An officer will likely talk to you about divisions during your recruitment interview as well. Ranks In the First Regiment, those who display leadership, creativity, and excellent conduct are rewarded with higher ranks. Our guild enforces a theme with strict military authority, or ranks, and those who disobey higher levels of authority within can expect firm if not severe reprimands or punishments. A link to the present ranks in the guild is provided below: * First Regiment Ranks All new players start as recruits, and characters that you decide to add in the future may share ranks that you have earned, so long as it makes sense. Campaigns The First Regiment is known for hosting elaborate story-driven campaigns that span the continents of Azeroth and beyond. During campaigns, we deploy to a region of interest and center our role-play around completing objectives in-character as a group. While most campaigns last two to three weeks, we have hosted campaigns that culminated after several months of events. While deployed, please keep in mind that we expect you to avoid role-playing your character outside of the deployment zone to preserve a sense of immersion. For example, role-playing in Stormwind City while you are deployed to Kalimdor is frowned upon. Follow the link below for a list of our recent campaigns: * First Regiment Campaigns Lore The First Regiment employs a great deal of fan-fiction in its role-play, expanding upon what official lore is available and writing our own place into Azeroth's history. While we do not expect anyone outside of our guild to acknowledge this fan-fiction, members of the First Regiment are generally expected to try to incorporate our lore into their characters' histories and stories. Our lore has been expanded over many years by many talented writers, and it can be a lot to comprehend. Feel free to peruse at your leisure. We won't expect you to be a First Regiment Loremaster as a recruit! * Lore Submitting an Application When your character applies to the army, it will be assumed that they literally filled out an application found in any village, city, or military outpost, and sent it in. Our application has an in-character section that is treated as such, plus an out-of-character section to determine if you are a good fit for the guild. Please follow these steps to join our guild: 1. Fill out this form to apply to the Stormwind Army and our guild. Please take your time when filling out the application. We pay attention to detail, as should you. * Stormwind Army Enlistment Form 2. Wait for your application to be approved. Once you've submitted an application, it will be reviewed in 1-7 days, and you will receive a response through in-game mail from an officer. Make sure your character name is correct on the form, so we can contact you. 3. If approved, schedule an interview. If your application is approved, please contact an officer in-game to tell them that you would like to have your interview. You can see who is online with the chat command "/who first regiment". Officers of the First Regiment: * Grand Marshal Maxen Montclair * Lord-Marshal Ismond Laldere * Knight-Captain Alison Clement * Knight-Captain Julian Reynard * Knight-Captain Roy Sebale * Knight-Captain Thomas Reignsford * Knight-Lieutenant Valrik the Exalted * Lieutenant Abigail Potter * Lieutenant Kimberly Montclair * Lieutenant Melanie Witherseed * Lieutenant Thaddeus Locke * Lieutenant Tilliea Furlbrow If all goes well, you will pass your interview, be sworn into the Stormwind Army, offered a guild invite, and welcomed to the guild! What We Look For * Grammar, spelling, capitalization and punctuation. We as a guild have a bottom line expectation that all of our members are able to write proper English. If your application has too many errors, we will not accept it. Please fill it out carefully. * Details, details, details! One word answers to all of the questions will not make the cut. We want to see that you have fleshed out your character's concept. If there is something that you can elaborate on, do so! * It needs to make sense. Your character needs to have a good reason to join the army, and the character concept itself needs to have a reasonable footing in the lore of World of Warcraft. We accept things on a case-to-case basis, and reserve the right to reject an application if it is too far-fetched. Questions? If you have any questions or concerns regarding our guild, its themes, role-play styles, applications, or anything else, feel free to contact one of our officers in-game or however, and they will be glad to clarify things for you. We look forward to having you with us! Category:Recruitment